


Starlight

by Ninkasa



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninkasa/pseuds/Ninkasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Reinette stargaze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

He continued to stare up at the stars for a long moment after she had said the words. Yes, he knew all their names, but as he had said, "names don't tell you anything."

He had seen in her mind how often she had stared up at those stars and wondered what was out there. How incredible it would be to fly among them without any concern for what responsibilities were awaiting her.

He would offer her the opportunity if he was able, but he had trapped himself here with her, another weary traveler stuck on the slow path. She would be glad of the slow pace if she realized how short the path truly was.

There were so many other skies to see, so many different worlds and stars to see. The sky red over the seas of Pelenasia, or the blue light in Salneari. She deserved to see those stars more closely. Everyone deserved to reach out and touch the sky just once, to live at least one of their dreams before they lost the ability.

He was going to hate being trapped here, he could already feel it. He would, over time, begin to stare up at the sky the way she did, wondering which star was the one Rose was looking at in that moment. Well, she probably didn't wonder what Rose was looking at, but the comparison was still a valid one. He already felt the desire to flee setting in, the part that screamed at him to head towards those stars in whatever way was possible.

He could not live his life staring up at the stars he knew so well. And he knew she understood that. It would be as if she were forced to live her life without the King, knowing she was destined for something else.

"I have often wished to see those stars a little closer. Just as you have, I think."

He wants to tell her she will, but he can't bring himself to lie to her, so he simply says, "From time to time."

Her questioning is somewhat pointed, he thinks, but he can't quite put his finger on why. From anyone else, he would begin to feel frustrated or trapped. More trapped, anyway. But she is not being intrusive, merely curious. As she has always been.

"It's a pity. . .I think I would have enjoyed the slow path."

He smiles at her. "Well, I'm not going anywhere." Not anymore. There's nowhere to go. No way to go. And even if he could, he is not so certain he would be able to leave her behind now.

Something has changed in her tone of voice when she says, "oh, aren't you?" That self-assured tone she had just before she snogged him in the bedroom or when she commanded him to dance with her. That's the word. Commanding.

He takes her hand because she commands it and allows her to lead him from the room, briefly wondering where she is taking him, part of him is convinced he knows and the other is declaring that he has never been able to predict her actions and he should not start trying now.

She smiles as he stares. "It's not a copy. It's the original. I had it moved here and was exact in every detail."

He cannot express the shock, not so much at the fact that she moved the fireplace, but that she has brought him to it. She is offering him a way out, even as he explains that it can't work because the bond with ship is broken, even as he is beginning to tap on it, he is hoping that he is wrong.

He realizes he should not be so excited to discover it works, he can hear the tears in her voice as he smacks the top of the mantle, but it doesn't register quickly enough.

It's not until she refuses to wish him luck that he realizes he's not thought this through, he has merely acted and he is spinning away before he can do anything else.

But there is something he can do for her and he intends to.

He drops down to peer through the fireplace. "Madame de Pompadour!"

She appears on the other side instantly. HE smiles. "Still want to see those stars?"

He cannot describe the expression on her face. Hope, faith and excitement all rolled into one glorious smile as she says, "More than anything."

"Give me two minutes. Pack a bag."

And again her eyes get wider as she says, "Am I going somewhere?"

He can do this one thing for her. Give her that dream she has had since childhood. It's the least he can do for her. He can give her the stars as she has given them back to him.

"Go to the window. Pick a star. Any star."

He will give her the stars she so wants to see. He will repay her faith by giving her the one thing he can.


End file.
